


the sheep in wolf's clothing

by officialmegannaroyin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialmegannaroyin/pseuds/officialmegannaroyin
Summary: A prisoner in an asylum for the criminally insane, Park Chungho suddenly receives an invitation to his old university class reunion.Surprisingly, he is allowed to go, as part of a newly implemented programme that aims to integrate "recovering" inmates back into society.The reunion goes off the rails sharply, and everyone is left with questions of the present, future and of the past.





	the sheep in wolf's clothing

Chains hanging from the cuffs around his wrists swung, clashing against each other. He stumbled, foot catching awkwardly. He winced as hands roughly shoved against his back, a gruff voice telling him to move. _As if his poor back wasn’t abused enough._ He meekly complied, trying his best to ignore the protests of his aching muscles, shuffling forward. After a few moments, the same rough grasp appeared onto his shoulder, holding him back as he jolted to a stop.

He looked up to enter one of the worst situations he was ever going to experience.

_Mendacium University Class of ‘98 Fifteenth Year Reunion._

Park “Charlie” Chungho hadn’t expected to attend it like **this.**

_______

It was strange, to say the least, attending his university reunion as a prisoner. At the mere age of 34, no less. Chatter stopped and silence reigned as he stepped into the room, eyes piercing into him from all directions. He could sense the tension in the air, thick enough to cut through it with a butter knife. _'Although,'_ he thought bitterly, _'I doubt they would even let me go near one anytime soon. Not after what I was charged with.'_

A loud yell resounded through the air, breaking the awkward silence. 

_“CHARLIEEEE!”_

Blue eyes sparkled as their owner strode across the length of the hall in leaps, a wide grin spread across his tanned face. He pounced towards Chungho, ready to squeeze the life out of him in a hug before being interrupted by a shove. Overtaken by the force of the push, he staggered backwards before shifting his gaze to the two human blockades siding by Chungho, eyes widening comically as he finally noticed the guards. 

“Ah, can't touch you, can I…” He sheepishly noted, scratching his head. He awkwardly waved to the guards, who glared back. 

“Nice to see you again, Tanner,” Chungho greeted, a faint smile on his face

Meet Tanner Richards, the son of Daniel Richards, the CEO of Richards & Co, one of the richest billionaires in the world. Ten years ago, however, he was known to be the social butterfly of the school, as well as Chungho’s first and closest friend.

Tanner frowned as he looked at the handcuffs on Chungho’s wrist, a pout visible on his face. He fidgeted, waving a hand vaguely in the general direction of Chungho. 

“Must you really...have those…the entire day?” Tanner blurted out, uncomfortable with seeing his friend restrained like that. Having heard that, Chungho looked away in shame, face turning red in embarrassment. He slumped, his brief moment of calm pushed aside for the weight of reality to come crashing down on his shoulders. He could never really escape it. Why would he? It was stupid of him to think otherwise.

Before Tanner could say anything further however, a lady in a gorgeous purple dress swooped in, greeting the guards with red lips and a charming bright smile. Rachelle Bealieu Mercier, currently married to one of the richest billionaires in the world, and the host of the reunion. She smiled sweetly at the guards, giving them with a knowing look as she spoke.

“Come on now, surely you could make an exception? Charlie dear has suffered so _much_ already, being in that awful place, just give him this day to relax, would you? I’ve prepared so long for this event, it would be such a shame if the mood was dampened because one of my dearest guests wasn’t able to enjoy it to the fullest…”

“It’s fine Rachelle, really-” Chungho interrupted, flustered. He was actively aware of the stares of his former classmates, trying to see what exactly was the commotion. “I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

Rachelle balked at that, as if burned. 

“ _Nonsense_ darling, it’s no trouble at all. Now,” She turned and faced the guards, “Take off his handcuffs and let the dearie go. You still could watch him even without the handcuffs. Plus, both could easily take him down if he tries anything funny anyways.”

The guards turned to look at each other, communicating silently before each giving a nod and grunt of acknowledgement. They then faced Chungho, warning him that if he took even one step out of line, there would be hell to pay, twisting his arm tightly until it hurt.

Chungho, damn his mouth, blurted out impulsively, “Is that a threat?”

One of the guards smirked, reminding Chungho of a tiger looking at his cornered prey.

“No, _it’s a promise.”_

Chungho could already feel the tendrils of regret travelling through his veins. He stiffened, swallowing down a gulp as he tried to hide his shaking hands. **Shit.**

Tanner, who had been unusually quiet during this entire exchange, took the opportunity to steal Chungho away, bless his soul, dragging him by the arm to the drinks table, the guards trailing behind like shadows. When they reached, Chungho whipped his head around to check for the guards, sighing in relief when he noticed they were a distance away, although still watching him like hawks. “Thanks Tanner,” Chungho said gratefully, relieved that he had some space to breathe, despite how temporary it clearly was. “No problem…” Tanner muttered, looking down at his shoes, clearly somewhere faraway in his mind. Chungho furrowed his brows, worried. Tanner seemed off, like he was...sad? 

“Is everything alright Tanner?” Chungho asked, mind running through the various possible reasons that could cause him to be like this. However, he didn’t expect for Tanner to suddenly stammer out a sorry, before crumpling in on himself, mumbling words too soft to hear. Chungho was confused, justifiably so.

“S-Sorry? What exactly are you apologising for Tanner?”

“I made you upset!” Tanner wailed, dropping his face into his hands dramatically, “I said a stupid thing and now you hate me! I’m such a moron!” Tanner blubbered, tears leaking from his big sad puppy eyes 

Chungho couldn’t help but become even more confused, and rather concerned as well. He knew that Tanner was a sensitive man, and was easily bothered by things usually other people wouldn’t pay mind to, but this...this was rather extreme, even for him. He normally wouldn’t be that upset over a simple slip of the tongue, unless….he was drunk. Very drunk. 

Chungho felt the bulb floating above his head light up, and then whack him straight on. 

It all made sense now, Chungho didn’t know how he could have not noticed it earlier. Tanner’s flushed red face, his slow reaction time, his even more childish and clingy behaviour than usual... He even reeked of alcohol, for God’s sake.

Chungho shook his head, once again surprised by his own ignorance. Unfortunately, Tanner in his drunken haze, took it for a bad sign, and started crying even harder, before vomiting all over the floor. Chungho winced, Tanner was a _mess._

Chungho huffed, supporting Tanner up as he watched the cleaners frantically rush over to clean up the mess. He turned to look at the guards, asking them that if it would alright if he brought Tanner down to the bathroom. They simply nodded in response. 

Usually, he would be insulted to have to ask permission to go somewhere, as if he was still some kind of child. However, in this situation, he knew he had no choice. And the fact that Tanner was most like going to vomit again was a really motivating factor for him to ignore his hurt pride. 

Every minute that passed felt like an hour, the journey to the bathroom painfully long. By the time they reached, Chungho’s muscles ached. He quickly led Tanner to an open cubicle, stumbling as he went along. Chungho rubbed Tanner’s back soothingly as he puked, wincing in sympathy at every heave. 

As he dragged Tanner out, giving a bitter glare to the guards who once again did nothing to help, he noticed a cubicle with its door ajar, legs sticking out from the bottom. Something akin to dread spread through his body as he stared. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Chungho called out hesitantly, asking if the person was alright. No response. 

He asked once again. No response.

Chungho took a deep breath, gathering up his courage, and pushed open the door. 

He screamed.


End file.
